Alluring Secret Black Vow
by RazenshiaSapphire1306
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi lives by himself and enjoys it to the fullest yet fate seems loved to torture him so much when seven (eight) demons wanted to make a contract with him. Creator & Demon/Summon AU! Strong!Tsuna, Smart!Tsuna, Partial!Dark!Tsuna Arco27, R27! Loosely and barely inspired and based by the song 'Alluring Secret Black Vow' sung by 96neko. Warning: Iemitsu-bashing!
1. Vow 1: Attempt

**FANDOM:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **TITLE:** Alluring Secret Black Vow

 **AUTHOR:** RazenshiaSapphire1306

 **PAIRING(S):** Arcobaleno x Tsuna or Everyone x Tsuna; Eventual!Arco27 and R27

 **GENRE(S):** Angst, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Mystery and Romance

 **RATING:** T+

 **SUMMARY:** Sawada Tsunayoshi lives by himself and enjoys it to the fullest yet fate seems loved to torture him so much when seven (eight) demons wanted to make a contract with him. Creator & Demon AU! Strong!Tsuna, Smart!Tsuna, Partial!Dark!Tsuna Arco27, R27! Loosely and barely inspired and based by the song 'Alluring Secret Black Vow' sung by 96neko.

 **WARNING(S):** Language, Violence, Implied Dark theme, OCC-ness, Iemitsu-bashing and Unbeta'd!

 **NOTES: -** Drabble-Style story or snippets. Minimum word count is 100 and Maximum is 1.5k words.

\- Fighting scenes is one of the thing I sucks the most so don't expect much of it, I'll only write it unless it was absolute necessary for the plot/story.

\- Describing places and appearance of characters isn't also my forte so I won't go giving details about it because if I suck at fighting scene, these is much worse. So, if I tell Reborn is a death hot demon, that's all there is. No more, Nada, Period. Use your imaginations because we've already know the looks of all KHR cast so just be an imaginative person.

\- Plot holes and slow pace at the department of development in bonding.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing from KHR except the plot of this story!

…

 **Vow 1: Attempt**

.

.

.

" _You're not planning to tell them, aren't you?"_

" _Yes."_

" _But –"_

" _Don't worry. We will meet soon again. It's a promise and I never break one."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BOOM!**

The professor sighs tiredly and instructs. "Failed again. Sawada just go back to your seat. NEXT!"

"Heh, as expected of Dame-Tsuna. Can't properly summon his own contract."

"What a loser."

"How the hell is he still here – When he can't do a normal things properly?"

"Ah. That's right, the only reason why a freak like him still here is because of his family reign."

"I bet. They are very ashamed to have such a pathetic and useless child."

"Why can't he be like his brothers? Nah. He can't be. Because he is a sore loser. He is Dame-Tsuna."

Then there is a loud mocking and taunting laughter filled the entire room.

Sawada Tsunayoshi simply ignores them even his professor's lecturing him and trying to get him paid more attention to the class but failed miserably so they just left him by his own bindings.

He didn't care about what they thought about him neither their words hardly affects him at all as he was well used to such treatment from everyone including his family.

But when boundaries overstep and some idiots try to physically harm him then there is consequences the first one who experienced that was his own father who'd try to raise his hand at him which earns him a broken and twisted limps.

He was awfully and darkly satisfied at hearing his father's loud swearing and screaming in agony at that time, so after that incident people from his family knows not to lay a single finger on him for their own safety and that is also the start of his deputy as an outcast family member, a freak which he just simply shrugs off because as far he can remember they were never one from since the beginning except two. His siblings, Giotto and Dino. That's the reason why Tsuna is content, not loveless and heartless at everyone from growing at such environment.

Although since his father can't torment him physically – his second resort was verbal abuse at first it stung the brunet but as time passed by it become nothing but a cold whisper of the wind, nothing more.

Upon seeing that his word hardly affect his son anymore which enrages Iemitsu more and so he decided to basically kicks Tsuna at their house despite his siblings protests but as always the brunet take it as another stride smoothly.

He alleviates the two of his brother's worry of him having no home and living by himself only to backfires as they fussed over him more than ever like a mother hen.

Iemitsu threatens his siblings if they try to help him in any way there will be consequences but these doesn't stop his brothers from sending him secretly an allowance for his daily necessities.

But he never did use it as that money still belongs to that filth so called father of his and Tsuna has a pride of his own so he apply various part time jobs and the odds are with him on that time as each of them accepted him.

He also find a rather small unit for his own taste - nothing fancy, it has everything he needs – a dining room, living room, bathroom, and kitchen. It's perfect and simple.

So he can't help but silently scoff at his classmates taunt about him staying here at school due to his family.

He had enough of them. He's paying his own tuition fee and his other necessities in life. Thank you very much.

And very soon, he won't carry the surname of the idiot. How did he know? Simple. Intuition and it never fails him.

With that happy thought, he let his mind wonder at simple things like what he would have in dinner tonight - Perhaps a simple salad and some veggie pasta will be a good combination along with a few desserts such a strawberry short cake and oolong tea. Yup, not bad for tonight's menu.

Not so long, the classes come into an end.

He stood up from his seat and walks out from the class not even waiting from being dismissed.

In his way towards the school gates, he was pulled roughly by someone at some dark and hidden corner of the school grounds.

Bullies. He inwardly thought. What a pain.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna. Where do you think you are going?"

"What do you think? Home obviously." He snarls back.

"What is this Dame-Tsuna thinks he is better than us?"

"Then, we better teach him a lesson."

Before they can ever lay a finger on him, they went flying away, hitting their backs on the walls.

"Ah. It seems like I haven't establish more than enough that no one should ever touch me and I'm far much better than you pathetic scums." He steps forward and the cowards' steps back, his blazing molten sunset orbs pinning them from further escape.

"You won't scare us! You are just Dame-Tsuna." One of his bullies boosts and the other two immediately agrees as they try to strike once again and obviously went thrown away by the invisible force surrounding the supposedly loser, suffocating from raw force and power. That do the trick - they were cowering in absolute fear and soon about to piss on their own pants.

Tsuna smirks darkly. It's obvious that he was enjoying the control he had at the fools who dare to touch him and taunts him.

They think they are strong, smart, better than him? Oh, how wrong these fools were. They are far from his level and they will never reach him.

He had forgotten the twisted satisfaction at instilling fear in the mind of an individual.

"Such a lovely expressions." He mocks, still staring at them. "Do you know why I let you idiots see and call me a no-good. Simple, I want to be left alone but it seems that idea backfires. You scums kept flocking and disturbing my peace because I purposely failed at the things I excels."

Tsuna is speaking the truth. He is smart yet he purposely let some of his grade drops average but not from repeating a class and his strength is being hidden due to him being clumsy and laziness at showing dominance.

But never did he tries to summon a contract with the right symbols, chants, and proper offerings. So he wasn't one hundred sure whether he will succeed at his first real attempt at doing so.

Despite of that, he draws a summoning diagram, chanting the calling runes and the last prompt of the offering, blood. He did all of that without removing his gaze at his frozen bullies.

A blinding light engulfs the entire area before it fades away in the next second.

Tsuna blinked for moment.

Nothing happened except that his bullies knock out cold either from fear or fear. Whatever.

The brunet simply shrugs and went on his plan for tonight's dinner.

Unbeknownst to him, the diagram he created slowly disappears along with his blood and the wound he inflicted from himself transform into thorn like encircling his entire wrist.

And beyond his knowledge - he unknowingly caught the attention of the strongest seven summons, the Arcobaleno and soon they will flocks him until he gave in at their temptation. Creating a bond and contract with him. Not just a simple vow but the highest form. The Alluring Secret Black Vow.

They will never let him go once they see him.

Why?

Simple. He belongs to them.

And they belong to him.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Reviews/Comments, Faves/Votes and Become a Follower are welcome and appreciated!**

 **And also you guys can also suggest scenes of the interaction of Tsuna and the Arcobaleno! It will be highly welcome as the more ideas are better than one! Thanks!**

 **Anyways, Love and Cheers to you all! Till next time ^_^**

 **Written: 8/29/2016**

 **Word Count: 1,282**


	2. Vow 2: Calling

**Alluring Secret Black Vow**

 **Warnings:** Language, Violence, Implied Dark theme, OCC-ness, Iemitsu-bashing and Unbeta'ed!

 **Notes:** \- Drabble-style story or snippets. 100-1.5k words at each chapters.

\- Fighting scenes is one of the thing I sucks the most so don't expect much of it, I'll only write it unless it was absolute necessary for the plot/story.

\- Describing places and appearance of characters isn't also my forte so I won't go giving details about it because if I suck at fighting scene, these is much worse. So, if I tell Reborn is a death hot demon, that's all there is. No more, Nada, Period. Use your imaginations because we've already know the looks of all KHR cast so just be an imaginativeperson.

\- Plot holes and slow pace at the department of development in bonding.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from KHR!

* * *

 **Vow 2: Calling  
**

* * *

There's a thorn-like mark encircling his left wrist - where he had inflicted a self-harm wound upon himself as an offering for the summoning.

Tsuna stares at his wrist with a very neutral and complete blank expression.

It took him an hour or so to see the mark itself on his skin. The only time he finally realize it was there when he washing the ingredients for his dinner, tonight. He didn't panic at all instead he remain calm because panicking would never do him good in the end plus it won't help him any form so he simply examined the mark with mild curiosity and bemusement.

The brunet realized that the mark is the end result of his so-called failed summoning - the ritual he simply shrugs off at the thought he didn't succeed which he find the exact opposite just now neither did he paid much attention because he never wanted one nor think them a mindless puppets will do his demands - he was pretty much sure they have a free will just like them (humans) and would never be afraid to lashed out at their master/summoner once the contract begins or ended. An act of rebel and revenge from the misconducts and misdeeds.

So in the end, he never did put much thought upon summoning a demon despite being both a summoner and creator until these afternoon.

The damage is done and there's no way lifting it up anymore. Nothing to do much about it unless he killed himself right now which will immediately severe his bond from his unknown contracts as he haven't done a complete exchange between them. Then, Tsuna scoffs he isn't that desperate neither suicidal to do such thing. He treasured his life and enjoys it with the fullest despite the mild distaste from his cruel environment with the mixture of chaos.

With an exasperated sigh, Tsuna shove the last strawberry chess cake small slice at his mouth and stood up to wash his dishes. Once he was done - he went to bathroom, retrieving his first-aid kit to cover the black ink mark at his wrist. Unwanted and unnecessary attraction can be avoided with this. A last glance from his bandage wrist he went straight to bed.

He just hope when the demons he tried to call at his aid - paid him a visit. He will be ready enough to face them.

As much he loved his lonely and solitude life - Why does it always ended up so complicated when he wants it to be plain simple?

* * *

On the other side of the world…

There was a well-known group of demons labeled as 'Arcobaleno'

The Arcobaleno known as the Strongest Seven or simply I Prescelti Sette, The Chosen Seven.

They were the most ancient, dangerous, powerful and strongest demons in the Realm (Tartarus) which humans dubbed as Hell or Netherworld. Fame with their power, skills, and intelligence at everything they did is a killing perfection at their own respected elements and job. Failure isn't an option and never will.

They are the most desire summons and yet, nobody ever successfully did summon them ever since the start of their existence. Simply because of their raw power and darkness that would eventually eat the Summoner's mind mostly (everyone) were far too weak minded for a little corruption that shrouds the Arcobaleno and the victim would surely ended up in the spiral of never-ending madness at a simple contact with them.

So in the end, The Arcobaleno didn't bother to have a contract with any Earthlings as for they were plain weaklings and eyesore that can't handle them with care. They never wish to be chained down or simply be controlled like a slave or a mindless puppet. They have their own will and they truly loved their own freedom not some mindless and soulless doll that puny humans wants to control for their own selfish desire. Plus, no one ever even successfully call them so why bother about it?

Currently, they are having their group gathering, discussing some minor and major events transpired at the Realm and Earth. An establish meeting every once a month to ensure there's no trouble in their personal jobs and world.

Eventually their conversation leads them at summons.

It seems humans trying to dig out more information about them - who is nothing but a myth and legend due to the fact no single soul in the surface have encounter them.

Things started to become interesting.

As soon as those thought crossed their mind. Something unexpected and very interesting occurs which none of them thought will eventually crashing down in their paths.

Someone managed to call them, successfully in their summoning. And before they can respond or get out from their ungraceful stupor the connection was cut off by the mysterious and unexpected summoner.

By cutting abruptly the connection before it become a full blood-pledge summon is an act of disrespect, ignorance, mockery and taunting in their kind.

But to their surprise none of the members were insulted or offended at the brash action. In fact, it added the flames of excitement and curiosity burning brightly in their chest. Awakening the sleeping predator in their veins - The unknown summoner caught their attention and they wanted him. They are not going to let go this rare specimen.

So they did a little research at who successfully called them and unknowingly form a bond between them but it feels like an old and forgotten connection.

It was a boy named 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'.

They must admit the boy has guts at shrugging them off when he doesn't have a single contracts even it's a low class. When his soul screams divine purity despite being exposed in darkness and madness as if he lives there, belongs there.

But…

Whether it's an act of stupidity, whim, boredom or just a plain luck. It won't change the fact the ritual of summoning was a success and they give their mark of approval at their new found master.

So, they waited for the next course of the brunet's action and when they are starting to get tired of waiting for him to call one of them or simply calls everyone in one way - and was just about to barge in the boy's door for their inevitable meeting.

There was it again. The tinkling, fluttery and burning sensation from their chest.

He was calling them out. Willingly.

"It seems like the little sky's calling out for me." Came the haughty yet monotone voice commented with a slight delight and bemusement at his fellow kin obvious displeasure and jealousy. Although it was completely wiped off in the next second as the call echoes in their veins, reminding them - their sky is calling for help. "Well then, see you guys, later~" He ignores the light growls from the others and jumps at the portal, connecting him at his - their sky*.

* * *

"…It's a pleasure finally meeting you or should I say again, _**Sawada Tsunayoshi**_ …"

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Author's Note: Wow, I didn't expect you will actually enjoy this fic, Thank you so much for the support!**

 **Although this chapter is like a filler chapter and a cliffhanger, Lol. Anyways, can you guess who is the first Arcobaleno - Tsuna summons albeit willing? ^_^**

 ***Sky - The Sky is dubbed as the successful summoner of the Arcobaleno, A very rare one. Due to its harmonization effect he/she have done at them.**

 **If there is something you would like to know, feel free to ask me about it but please refrain from asking for an update… It's quite discouraging and tiring to see them as you already known my irregular updates and hectic schedules on my profile. I'm not complaining or anything - I merely asking for you guys to tune out a bit from asking this particular comment, question or demand. As an author I like or dislike (suggestion or recommendations) to know what you thought about my writings not when is the next chapter going to be posted. Thank you for understanding!**

 **Suggestion and recommendations are highly welcome! Don't forget to leave a review/comment ~ Till next time fellas~!**

 **Word Count: 1,175**

 **Written: 9/2/2016**

 **Edited: 9/10/2016**


	3. Vow 3: Encounter

**Alluring Secret Black Vow**

 **Warnings:** Language, Violence, Implied Dark theme, OCC-ness, Iemitsu-bashing, and Unbeta'ed!

 **Notes:** 1) Drabble-style story or snippets. 100-1.5k words at each chapters.

2) Fighting scene is one of the thing I sucks the most so don't expect much of it, I'll only write it unless it was absolute necessary for the plot/story.

3) Describing places and appearance of characters isn't also my forte so I won't go giving details about it because if I suck at fighting scene, these is much worse. So, if I tell Reborn is a death-drop handsome demon, that all there is. No more, Nada. Period. Use your imaginations because we've already know the looks of all KHR cast so just be an imaginative person.

4) Plot holes and slow pace at the department of development in bonding an individual.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot of this fanfiction!

* * *

 **Vow 3: Encounter**

* * *

Their first encounter was a mere coincidence. Well, that's how they wished to label it. Because about fate is something they hardly believe in. Science is much more realistic than that invisible force of connection in their lives. So, they simply shrugs it off and went in their own ways. Not bothering to make a contact at one another despite the strong pull of desire at wanting an interaction between one another.

The second meeting is somewhat become another coincidence - still refusing the so called fate or destiny crap. The younger one was working as a part-timer in the old bookstore where the older always use as an escape hide out whenever he was being tired at his fellows antics and need some space at his own thoughts, and that is the best place for a complete silence and peaceful area to just simply laze around.

Therefore, it become a weekly occurrence between them, a secret rendezvous even if they are not fully associating at one another but it doesn't mean they don't acknowledge each other's presence. A small greeting and pleasantries are more than enough for them. They become used at their indifference that it turns out natural for each of them.

Once they are completely comfortable at each other, they finally exchange names and small information about themselves.

They become an acquaintance at one another no matter how strange it was at the judgmental eyes of their surroundings. They learned to ignore the harsh and cold rumors encircling around them due to their sudden change of attitude at one another.

And one day…

"You have an interesting mark there, Tsunayoshi."

The brunet arched an eyebrow at his companion, staring at him with a complete impassive expression but if you look closer - you will see the suspicion heavy concealed at those chocolate orbs which the latter immediately caught.

"As far as I remember, I haven't shown or told you about what's hidden underneath the bandage." Tsuna replies with a bemused tone with the same guarded expression written on his face. "Could it be your one of _them?_ Verde. _"_

The man before him almost purrs at the intense gaze directed at him. "Hmm. Let just say I know some things. But if you ever need help - I believe you already know what to do. Just call my name and I assure you I'll come in your aid, _my dear master_." The green haired man touches his cheeks intimately, leaning in as he gave the young man a sensual kiss near on his lips and disappearing before the brunet could hit in the head for his vulgar action.

Tsuna deadpans at the empty space in front of him and huffs indignantly. "Definitely one of _them._ How troublesome."

* * *

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore! Stop acting no-good will yah! Stupid-Sawada!" Kurokawa Hana demands irritably as she slammed her delicate fist at her brunet companion who is silently sipping his orange juice.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand what you are saying plus you just called me stupid so the news flash is quite true is it not?" Tsuna deadpans.

Hana was so closed at pulling her hair out due to her companion's stupidity and stubbornness.

"But to sate your curiosity on why I'm doing this. The answer is quite simple - I don't want unnecessary attention any further than this. I want to be leave alone in my own devices." Tsuna answers solemnly.

In reply Hana stares at him with incredulity and deadpans, a very non-impressed look written all over at her beautiful features, clearly saying: 'What are you an idiot?'

Hana and Tsuna were co-workers at one of the brunet's job in a bookstore. Hana is working at the cashier booth while Tsuna was fixing the arrangements of books in the shelves - You can say he works some sort of guard and an errand boy in the store.

The looks can be deceiving because the brunet is far from being useless, weak, coward and unintelligent monkey. Kurokawa Hana learns it from a very hard way so hearing these such nonsensical, gibberish words from the said Dame-Tsuna - Hana wanted nothing more than to whack him to death until the boy snaps out from his idiocy. Can't he see the more he continue these pathetic act, the more he will be at the disadvantage?

"Oh. I can clearly see the disadvantage here and there, Kurokawa." Tsuna mused. "I just wanted to be in sidelines before we can go straight into the main event."

Before Hana can open her mouth, the door from the roof top slams open showing the annoying bunch of monkeys.

"There you are Dame-Tsuna! Give us your money and lunch or -" Bully-Monkey no. 1 didn't managed to finish his sentence as he was greeted straight on the face of an empty lunch box.

"Sorry, _Sempai_. I've already ate them all so can you kindly go away with your lackey and out with it as I'm clearly busy having a conversation with my friend here." Tsuna smiled but his eyes were icy and dead cold, the exact opposite of his seemingly friendly smile and sparkles with rainbows in the background.

Can't he have a free day where he won't see at least one hair of his bullies? Perhaps Kurokawa is right - He should stop with the pretending and laying low.

But…

His freedom will be snatch away from him and so his entertainment and he don't want that.

Bully-Monkey no. 1 finally snaps from his stupor and sneers at them mainly on Tsuna. "How dare you! You'll pay Dame-Tsuna! Don't smart-ass me! You are beneath my league!"

Tsuna and Hana was totally unfazed by the show of hostility which enrages their peers more.

Hana steps forward, shielding Tsuna slightly from the nuisances. She knew the brunet don't have any summons and if these bunch of idiotic monkeys ever summon one then Tsuna won't stand a chance regardless of his strength and power. Humans don't stand a chance against demons whether it's weak or strong. Fighting them warrants you straight in the death's door. She bit her lips with frustration - her summon is healing type and doesn't have a skill battling their own kin which is not good at all. But it's better than none. Sawada Tsunayoshi had saved her from death and she's merely returning the favor, and if things don't end well then she have no regrets - she begrudgingly admits the supposedly No-good is a true friend of hers. She won't let any harm in his way.

"Looks like we're right. Dame-Tsuna will be always be a coward using a girl as a shield." They mocks him.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at them. He didn't like the gibberish these fools ranting about…

Hana scoffs. "Looks who is talking, Harassing fellow students because they can't do anything better than just to be a vulgar forever, in short the _scum_ of society."

"You bitch! I'll show you! I summon thee!"

"Shit." Hana cursed under her breath as she summons her own binding, fully aware they won't do much help in their situation but at least they would be able to buy some time for Tsuna to get away from these pathetic group of low-life.

She whirled at her attention to the silent brunet who remain impassive at the entire display - shielding him and orders him. "Hurry! Run away from here! I'll deal with this!"

But Tsuna remain rooted at his spot.

"What the hell are you doing!? Get away from here!" Hana shrieks as she avoided another attack from the monkeys. She knew that the monkeys were damn playing with her and Tsuna because they could defeat her summon without a problem but they keep them at the surface for further show of mockery and arrogance, indicating that they're weak against them. Hana grits her teeth with annoyance. She refuse to submit to the stupid-monkeys for they are the one who is -

Hana's thoughts came to halt as someone pushing her away, defending her from a fatal injury for her lack of concentration and if she had stayed at her post.

Her eyes widened at the things she heard and seen at the same time.

"Thank you, Kirokawa-san." Tsuna mutters softly enough for her to hear what he had mutter. "I'll deal with the rest," His left wrist was injured and smashed. He had used it to block the upcoming attack. It surely broken his wrist by the weird angle of his hand's direction is and there's lot of blood. Shit! Their situation is bad! Where the heck is Hibari when you goddamn need him?!

"But -"

"Hush, Everything will end well so don't worry." Tsuna cuts her off gently, ignoring the taunting and mocking of the others. "You are strong, Kurokawa-san." Her friend complimented her, she can't see his face due to his bangs shadowing his entire expression. "That's why - let me show you my own strength as well. I summon thee!"

Suddenly, the atmosphere around them went suffocating, dark, and maddening. The raw power and pressure is enough to knock all of them excluding Hana and Tsuna who's inside a protective, raging orange flames.

Although nothing happens in a few seconds. There's no appearance of a demon summon - only the burning yet cold flames protecting them and the pressure cutting their air for a proper breathing. Hana was about to comment Tsuna's bold action and she was certain the others are going to start to degrade them -him. But before either of the two can do that. A cold, deadly, dangerous, dark, baritone and malicious voice cut the tension with its appearance.

"Heh, I almost thought you will never call us (me) _again_." The figure said, mainly to Tsuna whose expression was extremely blank while staring at those violet orbs. It was a high ranking demon, wearing a perfect human skin and his aura screams absolute death.

He pushes his glasses up giving a dangerous glint, a leering smirks spreads his lips and purrs at the brunet. "It's pleasure finally meeting you or should I say again _ **, Sawada Tsunayoshi**_ …"

"Likewise." Tsuna pauses then a scowls at his summon. "It' been a while isn't it, Verde, Lightning Arcobaleno."

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Almost everyone thought it was Reborn. Sorry to disappoint you. It's Verde! I just simply loved the guy. Lol. Congratulation for Crucifix HiME for guessing it right!**

 **You can also suggest and recommend some prompts or scene which I'll reconsider putting here!**

 **Still searching for a beta reader! For those interested it! Just PM me~**

 **Anyways, Don't forget to leave a comment/review! Till next time fellas~**

 **Word Count: 1,711 (Opps. It exceeds to the limit. Anyways, think of it as a treat for you my wonderful readers!)**

 **Written: 9/4/2016 (mm/date/year)**

 **Edited: 9/20/2016 (mm/date/year)**


	4. Vow 4: First Summon

**Alluring Secret Black Vow**

 **Warning(s):** Language, Violence, Implied Dark themes, OCC-ness, Iemitsu-bashing, Partial Dark! Tsuna and Unbeta'ed!

 **Notes:**

1) Drabble-style story or snippets. 100-1.5 words at each chapters excluding the author's note, side note and extra (if there is).

2) Fighting scene is one of the thing I have no skill to do so, that's why don't expect much of it. I'll only write it unless it is absolute necessary for the plot/story.

3) Describing places, things and appearance of characters isn't also my forte so I won't go giving details about it because if I suck at fighting scene, these is much worse. So, if I tell Reborn is a death-drop, handsome demon. That all there is. No more, Nada, Period. Use your imaginations because we've already know the looks of all KHR cast so just be an imaginative person.

4) Plot holes and slow build/slow pace at the department of development in bonding/interaction of an individual.

 **Author's Note:** I blame Miku-tan for the lack of update in months – he accidentally deleted all my files while taking a look at them and yes, everything been erased including my past, current and future works. So, I write new fics from scratch and rewrite the deleted chapter which is already done and on the list of posting (Plus, kinda lost my motivation and inspiration at writing, so yeah). Anyways, I'm truly sorry for the lack or late update! Here you go! Enjoy Chapter Four!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot!

* * *

 **Vow 4:** The First Summon

* * *

"Likewise," Tsuna muttered, as he pauses then scowls at his summon as he revealed his identity in bare. "It's been a while isn't it, Verde – Lightning Arcobaleno."

Ignoring the sharp intake of gasp and glance he got from his fellow students. Without looking at them he could feel their disbelief and incredulity at his exclamation boring holes behind his head not that he paid any heed of it.

His main focus is Verde.

Tsuna groaned, absently noticing but not really registering the fact – that there is an abrupt hush silent had fallen over the entire roof top.

The brunet could feel the upcoming headache on his way, seeing Verde and much least discovering he was an Arcobaleno is too much he can cope in a single afternoon lunch.

"Oh? So you have found out? Impressive." Verde aligns his glasses, glinting ominously under the sunlight.

He doesn't like the tone Verde using at him. The demon is mocking him.

"Of course, who do you think am I?" Tsuna sneers at him. "I am a human but don't take me such a fool, Verde. Never use that tone again in my presence. Stop underestimating us _humans_ when we can be something better than you guys ever be."

" _And much worse."_ Verde muttered under his breath but Tsuna still heard him which made the other frowns deepen and sharp glare directed at him. "I apologize, I didn't mean to belittle you. I was truly impress at you finding my real identity in a very short time. So when you did find out?"

"Since when you commented about my mark," The brunet replied. "Now, are you going to do something with this mess or you're just going to stand there all day, staring at me like I am sort a specimen?"

The Lightning Arcobaleno give no verbal response instead he raise his hand with a small wave then Tsuna's fellow classmates including Hana lost their conscious, dropping cold in the floor except Hana which Tsuna captures before she can face-planted at the floor, gently arranging to lean at the wall.

"You didn't kill them do you?"

"Do you want me to?"

Tsuna shook his head exasperatedly.

"There. You have it! No, they are not dead, yet."

Tsuna glares at him which the latter returned with a slight infuriating smirk.

"Remember, Tsunayoshi. We summons will never do something against our master. We're loyal by default. We never wishes to bring displeasure you in any way."

"Then, Go back to your realm. I don't need you here anymore. You're an eyesore."

Verde snorted. Those were the same word Viper have used to said quite a lot at his presence or anyone he didn't wishes to associate with.

"Sorry, can't do. I'll stay with you until next week since I'm your first summon. You can't send me away. It's part of the process of you having a contract with an Arcobaleno."

"So are you telling me you're stuck with me until next week due to some blind agreement for me in getting use at your presence? And the same goes with the others?"

"Yes."

"Fucking fantastic."

"Indeed, it is."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I need help at the Arcobaleno's background story so anyone can offer an interesting story from them would be truly appreciated!

Still searching for a beta… For those interested please PM! Thanks!

Reviews/Comments, Faves/Kudos/Votes/Bookmark and become a Follower are truly welcome and appreciated. So is Recommendation and Suggestions of scenes!

Love and Cheers to you all! Till next time fellas :3

 **Word Count:** 524

 **Written:** 1/15/2017 (month/date/year)


	5. Vow 5

**Alluring Secret Black Vow**

 **Warning(s):** Language, Violence, Implied Dark themes, OCC-ness, Plot Holes, Confusion, Slow Build (Super Slow), Slash, Partial Dark! Tsuna.

 **Beta Read by:** Tsuna-Renato-Sinclare31

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot of the story!

* * *

 **Vow 5: Finding Out The Consequences, and The Meeting of Reborn?!**

* * *

Tsuna remembers a few tales created by his own kind (human race) about the life of Arcobaleno and some of them, he must admit, was quite morbidly fascinating due to the wild imagination of theirs, despite not meeting anyone of the famed unsummoned chosen seven.

And one of those stories, he finds it somehow amusing albeit it doesn't make much sense, is the story of the Lightning Guardian of the Arcobaleno, Verde.

The entity before him was known as a cold-blooded scientist, a one man group with his maddening inventions due to his superb intelligence.

He isolates himself from his group, as he was busy conducting with his (illegal) experiments and inventions that could par the human-highest technology. It was told that the things he created was used on humans, trying to dissect the mystery of their ways.

But…

The man-demon in front of him, doesn't have the qualities of those absurd tales. He was acting the exact opposite from it… Don't get him wrong, Tsuna knew his companion doesn't understand what is right from wrong; as he was born from the darkness but still looks can be deceiving. No matter how weird or civil the other is – the brunet can see clearly why he was part of the upper race of the survival chain in the underworld.

The obvious power, darkness, madness, blood, intellect and danger can never be fully concealed. Not to him, for a reason he won't reveal anytime soon. His musing was interrupted when Verde puffs his chest with arrogance as he sat from his coach while munching the food he had cooked earlier in these morning.

"Heh, I can't wait to see their pathetic faces once I told them about our new living arrangement. They would definitely jealous, especially Reborn."

"What do you mean by that, idiot-who-gives-me-a-headache?" Tsuna said with a slight irritation in his tone of voice. "I mean I can't wait to see everyone else's faces when I tell them about the living arrangements here when they have to stay with you." Verde said with a smirk on his face. "I honestly hate you and I don't really want to deal with you, and I bet it will be even worse with the other people as they come along." Tsuna replied with an irritated sigh, looking at Verde, wanting to wipe that irritating smug smirk off his face.

An emotion flash from Verde's face but the second it appears, it was fast gone next so Tsuna didn't manage to name it and before he can mention it, Verde cuts him off.

"Come on, Tsunayoshi don't be such cold a fellow. You and I can only be a certain distance apart within this week or else…" Verde trails off with a smug expression and Tsuna wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk permanently from his face.

Apparently, the latter was an arrogant prick.

"Or else what?!" Tsuna asked with annoyance laced in his tone. Verde only replied with a smug smirk that was annoying Tsuna to no end. How on earth he was going to deal with him in 24/7 without any break?! He'll go insane! What more is to come of the others arrivals?!

A sudden idea pops into his head. He shouldn't have been thinking too much. He can just simply commit a mass-murder without being found out, plus no one would believe a supposedly no-good can harm someone as strong as an Arcobaleno, especially since he can't even hurt a fly according to them. And if they ever ask, not that they care about his opinion anyway, but still… he'll just tell him an extortion went wrong. See? Problem solved!

Tsuna cackles with his new master plan of eradicating the upcoming troubles.

Verde backs away from the dark aura is Tsuna subconsciously emitting, lashing out from his petite form. Maybe he went a little bit too far from his teasing?

Then, the brunet snaps from his musing and smiles at Verde with sparkles and rainbow. "Ne, Verde. Since you're hungry why don't I make you something to eat more?"

Before the mad scientist can refuse, Tsuna had pulled him towards the dining table, chanting a binding spell ensuring him no further escape.

And the following events made Verde regret at teasing the brunet as he learned his lesson in the very hard way: 24 hours of not being able to leave the comfort room due to food poisoning (Tsuna's skill can spar or more likely surpass with Poison Scorpio) gives him chills in the following days. And on the other hand, he'll leave the teasing for Reborn as this wasn't really much his forte, which leads him to his most embarrassing, downright demise.

The very moment that Verde was cleared of his food poisoning, he immediately wanted to run out of the house, but didn't, because of the consequences. So instead he turned around on the couch that he was on and looked into the open window space that connected to the kitchen in Tsuna's dorm room. "Hey Tsuna… I got something to tell you about the reasoning as to why we can only be a certain distance apart…" Verde called out to Tsuna, who was also in the kitchen at this time.

"What is it this time, Verde? If you plan on teasing me again, the same thing will happen again." Tsuna said while releasing a scary aura.

"No, it isn't anything like that. The reason we can only be a certain distance apart is because if we go beyond that certain distance, then it will lead to one or both of us being in pain or worse, lead to one of our deaths." Verde said with no arrogance in his voice. This made Tsuna curious. He only just then realized that he was actually serious, because he didn't have a smug expression or an arrogant tone of voice. He actually was using a serious tone of voice with a serious face. "You actually mean that if one of the both of us exceed a certain distance then one or both of us will be in pain or worse die?" He asked for clarification. Verde only responded with a nod, as he laid back down.

"Now you know why I was always trying to stay close to you." Verde said when he was completely laid down on the couch that he was on.

Tsuna only stared at the couch in amazement and annoyance. He had already taken the food off of the stove as he was already done cooking everything. It was meant as a light breakfast if anything. When Verde smelled the food he shuddered lightly at first, but slowly got up and went to the table. When he got there, he saw Tsuna already eating and so he slowly started to eat again, but was a bit hesitant, for good reason too. But when he realized that it wasn't poisoned, he dug in on the food and ate everything.

Later on that day Tsuna decided that he wanted to go to his favorite cafe. So by the certain distance pain fear, he had dragged Verde along for the ride. Little did he know that this cafe visit was gonna be a rowdy visit to the cafe.

Tsuna was just walking down the street, with Verde right behind him following him. Tsuna soon enters the cafe and finds a seat right by the window in a corner far from the door. A waitress came up to him and Verde and asked what they would be having to drink.

"I would like to have a French Vanilla Cappuccino with two slices of your guys Strawberry Shortcake." Tsuna said looking up from the menu that was placed in front of him.

"I would like black coffee..." Verde said with a bored sigh. As Tsuna stared outside, he felt a strong presence coming closer towards him and Verde, and he got on guard. Verde noticed the presence and found it irritatingly and annoyingly familiar.

"Reborn...What do you want?!" Verde growled out in annoyance and irritation.

Tsuna was looking into onyx eyes, covered slightly by a black fedora with a thick orange stripe going around it.

"Verde, is this another person in the acrobaleno?" Tsuna asked in an annoyed voice as he saw his order finally coming out of the back.

"Yes... He is one of us. Though he is nothing but a headache!" Verde said as the waitress came back over and handed Tsuna and Verde, their orders and then tried to flirt with the handsome humanoid demon he was staring at, known as Reborn. "Hey there handsome. Wanna go out some time after I get off of my shift~?" She tried to flirt with Reborn.

Key word, tried.

Tsuna had an unknown pang in his heart, like it hurt him to even watch what was transpiring in front of him. So instead he started to drink his cappuccino and stared out the window, but he was still listening to the conversation. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline you on the offer, love. I am a busy man after all~." Reborn said in a deep smooth voice with a seducing smirk. The waitress blushed at his smirk and ran away quickly. Tsuna finally looked back over still taking random sips of his drink, though keeping it warm.

"So...what do you want second acrobaleno that I've ran into?" Tsuna finally asked. Reborn just smirks as he sits down next to him and ordered an Espresso. "Well I am only here to see who was able to catch my interest. But it seems that I've found someone rather interesting here. Am I right Verde?" Reborn asked, though he only received a grunt in response to him from the other.

The waitress came back blushing with a napkin and an Espresso, as she was sitting down the espresso, she put the napkin under the cup for Reborn. When Reborn looked at the napkin it had a phone number on it. He grunted in annoyance, as he crumpled the napkin and threw it into the trash can next to their table. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at Reborn's actions.

"What was on the paper, huh? And what is your name?" Tsuna asked with curiosity.

Reborn smirked at him and said in that deep, silky voice of his. "Wouldn't you like to know, and that paper was nothing that caught my interest."

Verde was just staring out the window when he noticed another annoying presence, as he was about to grunt and huff in annoyance, Reborn beat him to it. Seems like Tsuna is in for meeting more than one arcobaleno today. Just f _ucking_ great.

"Why is that idiot here?!" Verde seethed out in annoyance.

Tsuna raised his eyebrow again. "Who is here again?" Tsuna asked with the still raised eyebrow.

"Colonello… an annoying idiot who thinks he is stronger than me." Reborn huffed out.

"Oh, then if that idiot comes here, then that will mean that I will be surrounded by three idiots." Tsuna said with a deadpan/monotone voice.

Reborn glared at him when he said three idiots. "Were you also including me in that statement of three idiots?!" Reborn asked with a tone of voice dripping of annoyance and irritation.

Though that question fell on deaf ears as Tsuna was already looking out the window as a tall, lean, and handsome, blonde man walked by and into the cafe for some coffee. Reborn saw who it was and huffed in irritation. Tsuna had taken another sip of his Cappuccino and noticed that it was about to be completely gone.

As he was finishing up his coffee, Colonello noticed Reborn. He smirked as he jumped at Reborn, and they proceeded to fight.

"You will never learn will you Colonello?" Verde asked in an annoyed voice. After Reborn and Colonello fighting, Reborn emerging victorious, Tsuna sighed in irritation and finished off his Cappuccino and started on his Strawberry shortcake.

"Could you guys not fight in here?" Tsuna asked, seething in irritation. Verde raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why he was so calm about this. "Well, who is the pipsqueak beside you Reborn?" Colonello asked Reborn only after he noticed Tsuna.

Tsuna twitched in annoyance and a dark aura started to seethe out of Tsuna when he heard the word pipsqueak reference towards him. Verde shivered and was suppressing the urge to run away to the other end of the earth, because of his experience with that aura.

"Who you calling pipsqueak, you smaller-than-an-insect-to-the-human-eye-bug-trash?" Tsuna asked with venom dripping from his tone of voice. Reborn let out a whistle of impression, while Colonello was twitching at every word that was leaving Tsuna's mouth.

"Who are you calling a smaller-than-an-insect-to-the-human-eye-bug-trash?!" Colonello asked with irk marks all over his face. "Oh yeah, that's right. That is only insulting to those bugs and insects and trash. You are worse than all of them combined. So go on and run along, and don't ever call me pipsqueak again!" Tsuna said with a dark glare, that Verde was very glad that he wasn't on the receiving end of this time around.

"Moving on now. Do I have to deal with the both of you guys next? And Verde, is it true that if we are a certain distance apart and for a certain amount of time, that you or me will die?" Tsuna asked in a now calm voice.

Before Verde could answer, Reborn answered for him. "Yes it is true that either of us will die, and now for your other question, you will be dealing with someone else other than the guy who called you pipsqueak. By the way, his name is Colonello, and I gotta say, those were some fine words and lines that you had said to him." Reborn said with a bit of praise at the end of what he was saying.

Colonello and Verde stare in shock at Reborn.

"What?!" Reborn asked, pinning the two of them with a glare of his own.

"Nothing." The two answered immediately.

'Is the world ending? Reborn just gave someone praise…' Colonello and Verde thought at the same time.

In the meantime, Tsuna continued to eat his strawberry shortcake and was staring out the window and looking at the sky. 'If all of the arcobalenos will be this troublesome or pains in the asses, then I don't really wanna call them, but in the end I will.' Tsuna thought to himself as he finished up his strawberry shortcake and ordered another strawberry shortcake. "So other than trying to find out who or what caught your attention, why are you here?" Tsuna asked Reborn with a curious sparkle in his eyes.

Reborn only huffed in annoyance.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Written:** 8/12/17 (month/date/year) – 7:09 pm, Saturday

 **Edited Written:** 10/3/17-2/25/18 - 8:47pm-2:19, Sunday

 **Word Count:** 2,549 words.

 **Next Chapter: Interlude I: Verde**

" _I trust you to keep this between us."_


End file.
